Héroïne
by Plume Violette
Summary: Une conversation entre Diggle et Felicity qui se situe après le season final de la saison 2, et qui explore un peu la façon dont Felicity vit les événements récents, ainsi que sa place au sein de la Team Arrow. OS


**Disclaimer : la série Arrow, ses personnages, son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche je suis extrêmement reconnaissante à ses créateurs qui me permettent si gracieusement d'utiliser leurs fantastiques personnages. J'écris pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre j'espère, et ne touche pas d'argent en retour.**

- Felicity ?

Sursautant légèrement, la jeune femme tourna son fauteuil vers son ami, dont le visage inquiet signalait qu'il essayait depuis un moment déjà de la tirer de sa torpeur.

- Digg… articula-t-elle d'une voix confuse. Elle semblait presque étonnée de le voir.

La large main de l'ex-soldat vint se poser sur le bras de la jeune informaticienne.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

Felicity secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des images qui s'accrochaient encore dans sa psyché. Elle ferma les paupières quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration.

Diggle resserra son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme, obtenant à nouveau toute son attention.

- Que se passe-t-il Felicity ?

Elle détourna les yeux, essayant de se soustraire au regard concerné de son partenaire. Durant quelques secondes, elle parut déstabilisée, mais contre toute attente elle releva soudain le menton, le visage éclairé d'un sourire lumineux.

- Rien. Tout va bien, déclara-t-elle en tapotant d'une main légère celle de son ami.

Diggle secoua la tête, impressionné malgré lui. Cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils remettaient tous les trois en état leur quartier général. Il la regardait redresser des écrans, connecter des fils, taper des listes de codes à la vitesse de l'éclair d'un air concentré en attendant le moment où elle décompenserait. Hormis son air fatigué, elle semblait cependant aller étonnamment bien.

- Comment y arrives-tu ?

Felicity fronça les sourcils.

- Comment j'arrive à faire quoi ? Sourire ? Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, des tas de gens font ça tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même ! C'est un acte relativement courant même s'il requiert la mise en action coordonnée de plusieurs muscles qui…

- Felicity, l'interrompit Diggle d'une voix ferme, bien qu'amusé par les divagations si typiques de la jeune femme.

- Mmmh ? s'enquit-elle en redressant ses lunettes, qui n'en avaient nul besoin.

- Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup ?

- Oh ! Tu veux dire… après ce qui s'est passé avec Slade et… tout ça ?

L'ex-soldat s'appuya contre le bureau tout en croisant les bras. Il était grand temps d'en discuter.

- Tout ça, oui, confirma-t-il, sérieux.

Felicity hocha les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me pose pas trop la question. Oliver a réussi à arrêter Slade, qui est enfermé à double tour dans un bunker de l'ARGUS. Sur Lian Yu. On est plutôt tranquilles de ce côté-là je pense. La ville est toujours debout. Roy est délivré du Mirakuru. Nous sommes tous entiers. Tout va bien.

Après ce petit argumentaire, elle affichait un air convaincu qui perdit rapidement de sa superbe devant la posture inébranlable et le visage impassible de Diggle. Elle le dévisagea un moment, finissant par mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as ton air… soupira-t-elle finalement.

- Quel air ?

- Ton air de je-suis-hyper-sérieux-et-je-ne-te-lâcherai-pas-tant-que-je-n'aurai-pas-obtenu-satisfaction.

Diggle hocha la tête sans broncher, toute son attitude confirmant la déclaration de sa partenaire.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! capitula la jeune informaticienne en se levant d'un bond. Que veux-tu savoir ? Que je me réveille en sursaut au moindre bruit, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'il me faut des heures pour me rendormir ? Que j'ai du mal à respirer par moments parce que j'ai l'impression qu'une lame d'épée va me transpercer la gorge ? Que le pire, c'est le soir, et que je n'arrive à m'endormir qu'avec toutes les lumières allumées ? Et ça changerait quoi ?

Elle parlait d'une voix forte, mais claire. Une fois encore, Diggle était impressionné. Où puisait-elle donc tant de force ?

- Même les héros vivent leurs moments difficiles tu sais, offrit-il, il n'y pas de honte à…

- Je préfère me focaliser sur les aspects positifs de la situation, contra Felicity sur un ton borné. Et puis je n'ai rien d'une héroïne... D'ailleurs où est Oliver ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sorti chercher à manger. Il t'a demandé ce que tu voulais mais tu n'as pas répondu parce que tu étais occupée à revisser un élément de euh… je crois que tu as mentionné la carte-mère de l'ordinateur principal et quelques autres… mots. Il a jugé préférable de ne pas insister. Sage décision, si tu veux mon avis.

Cette confession arracha un demi-sourire à la jeune femme.

- Je vous fais si peur que ça ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua Diggle, plaisantant à moitié seulement.

Retrouvant sa sobriété, il s'adressa à sa partenaire sur un ton solennel.

- C'est grâce à toi qu'Oliver a vaincu Slade, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser douter une seule seconde de son importance au sein de l'équipe. Elle avait sa place, au même titre que chacun d'entre eux, elle l'avait prouvé à diverses reprises et de nombreuses manières, la dernière bataille en date ne faisant que confirmer à quel point elle était indispensable.

- J'ai participé, oui, admit-elle lentement. C'était le plan d'Oliver, cela dit.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Enfin, pas seulement.

Felicity leva un sourcil surpris.

Diggle manœuvra la chaise de bureau et invita la jeune femme à se rasseoir, ce qu'elle fit lentement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

- La manière dont tu as administré le sérum à Slade, c'était incroyable ! Tu as pris un risque immense, ce dont, en passant, je suis moyennement satisfait, mais…

- C'était la seule solution ! protesta Felicity.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, assura Diggle en saisissant à nouveau le bras de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais… je voulais être utile. Plus utile que derrière un écran. Aider Oliver.

L'ex-soldat secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Parce qu'elle croyait que seules ses capacités d'informaticienne prodige la rendaient indispensable ?

- Il aurait abandonné, lança-t-il. Après la mort de sa mère, il aurait offert la victoire à Slade. C'est toi qui l'a convaincu de se relever, de continuer, de se battre jusqu'au bout. Et de se battre d'une manière noble, et juste, sans tuer. Tu fais bien plus que l'aider. Si Oliver est un héros, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

Il avait martelé les mots avec force, il en pensait chaque syllabe et espérait vraiment que la jeune femme le comprenne. Un sourire reconnaissant éclaira les traits de Felicity.

- Merci John, dit-elle doucement. Ce que nous faisons, c'est important pour moi. Je veux dire… pas seulement le fait de protéger Starling City et de sauver les gens d'une mort horrible. Même si, évidemment, c'est très important de sauver les gens, et de les protéger, je ne suis pas en train de minimiser l'importance de… enfin tu sais tout ça n'est-ce pas ?

Diggle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans avoir pu émettre le moindre son, Felicity poursuivant déjà sur sa lancée.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… faire partie d'une équipe, vraiment partie, faire une réelle différence, appartenir… c'est…

La jeune femme se tut soudain, la gorge trop nouée pour continuer.

- Felicity… tenta Diggle, touché par sa détresse soudaine.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

- Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ça compte ! Je veux dire… regarde-moi ! Je suis une geek avec de longs cheveux blonds. Je porte des robes. Je suis une fille !

Cette fois Diggle était totalement perdu.

- Euh…

- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quoi ressemble l'étudiant moyen dans une salle de cours au MIT ? demanda Felicity.

- Pas vraiment, non, admit Diggle, ce qui coupa la jeune femme dans son élan.

- Eh bien, pas du tout à moi en tout cas, je peux te l'assurer. Et encore, heureusement que je porte des lunettes ! J'ai… j'ai toujours été celle qui était à part ! Celle qui n'avait pas la signature de son père sur ses bulletins scolaires, celle qui bricolait de vieux ordis au lieu d'aller faire de la trottinette avec les enfants du quartier. J'étais mal coordonnée, et je n'avais pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'eux. Personne ne comprenait ce que je racontais de toute façon. J'étais trop bizarre.

- Hey, je ne comprends pas toujours ce que tu dis. Pas parce que tu es bizarre, mais parce que tu es intelligente Felicity.

L'informaticienne eût un sourire lointain.

- Je voue une reconnaissance éternelle à la psychologue scolaire qui m'a fait passer un jour un test de QI et a expliqué à ma mère que, non, je n'étais pas un cas désespéré. Depuis ce jour, j'ai osé, osé insister pour faire des études, osé refuser de partir à Vegas avec elle. J'ai obtenu des bourses, et j'ai réussi dans le domaine qui me plaisait.

- Tu as pris ton destin en main, résuma Diggle. Voilà qui correspondait bien à la Felicity qu'il connaissait.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, avant de marquer une pause, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle rétablit enfin le contact visuel avec son partenaire.

- J'ai aussi appris une chose. On peut espérer aussi fort qu'on veut, on ne peut pas faire agir les gens comme on le voudrait. On ne peut pas ramener un père qui vous a abandonné, on ne peut pas obliger une mère à croire en son enfant, on ne peut pas… on ne peut pas obliger les gens qu'on aime à vous aimer.

Elle avait énoncé la dernière partie de sa phrase d'une toute petite voix étranglée qui fit tressaillir l'ex-soldat. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Felicity s'était déjà reprise.

- Mais on a le choix de nos réactions, de nos décisions. Il existe un espace entre le stimulus et la réponse, et c'est notre espace de liberté. Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours facile, mais c'est ça… c'est ce qui me permet de tenir le coup. Savoir que ce que je fais de ma vie est entre mes mains. Et je me dis que si j'y vais avec le sourire, ma journée sera plus belle. Et celle des autres peut-être aussi.

Diggle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et tu dis que tu n'es pas une héroïne… tu es probablement la meilleure d'entre nous Felicity.

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours, confirma la voix inattendue d'Oliver.

Digg et Felicity se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, surpris par sa soudaine apparition.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? La jeune femme étudia attentivement les traits de l'archer, tentant de déceler un indice. Il la laissa faire en souriant, mais resta impassible. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre insister ou laisser tomber, il leva un sac en papier décoré d'un idéogramme japonais.

- Sushis ? proposa-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

- Parfait !

Une alerte électronique résonna tout à coup dans la pièce.

- Yes ! cria Felicity en se précipitant vers l'ordinateur le plus proche. Le pare-feu est en place !

Elle étudia l'écran pendant un bref instant avant de se retourner, l'air satisfait.

Elle se tourna vers Diggle, qui l'observait d'un œil songeur, et lui offrit un sourire appuyé.

- Tu vois ? Sushis. Pare-feu. Amis. Tout va bien.


End file.
